Running in the rain
by SafroniaLily
Summary: Une enquête classique du CBI permet à Jane et Lisbon de se rapprocher... Une voiture, un camping, du chili, des gauffres, de la pluie, voilà ce que vous trouverez dans cette fic...et du Jisbon bien sur :) N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous plait, I feed on your comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

L'ambiance était morose dans les bureaux du CBI. Le temps semblait s'étirer lentement au son exaspérant de l'horloge qui égrenait les secondes. La météo n'arrangeait pas les choses: depuis trois semaines il faisait chaud et lourd et chacun attendait l'orage libérateur qui apporterait un peu de fraîcheur.

Tout cela pesait sur le moral des quatre agent et même le consultant ne se sentait pas aussi alerte que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas eu une seule enquête depuis dix jours et l'inactivité commençait à leur peser sérieusement. Ils vaquaient à leurs tâches sans grand enthousiasme, remplissant les formulaires et rédigeant les rapports en retard. Ils en étaient arrivé à ce point où l'on n'a plus rien à remettre au lendemain et où les seules choses qui restent sont justement celles que l'on repoussait depuis si longtemps.

La sonnerie du téléphone dans le bureau de Lisbon les fit sursauter. Il l'observèrent tous attentivement et virent se dessiner chez leur chef une attitude qu'ils connaissaient bien: elle rangeait son bureau tout en parlant, c'était bon signe!

« Vous croyez que c'est une disparition? » Dit Rigbsy.

« Ou peut-être encore mieux, un meurtre. » Réplique Cho imperturbable.

« Hé les gars, c'est d'une vie humaine dont vous parlez, un peu de respect! »

« Oui Van Pelt, répondit Jane en se levant souplement, mais si ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mort, c'est nous qui allons finit par nous entretuer, donc à tant faire, je préfère que ce soit eux que nous! » Il cligna de l'œil en direction de la rousse qui avait l'air outré.

« Mais enfin... »

« On a une affaire! » claironna Lisbon en sortant de son bureau, la mine réjouie.

Toute l'équipe fut aussitôt sur pied, entourant leur chef et demandant des détails. Leur énergie était revenue, ils étaient près à travailler.

« Un jeune homme a été retrouvé mort sur un talus en bord de route à Eugène, près d'Oakdale. Son père est quelqu'un d'important à Sacramento et il a insisté auprès de Minelli pour que l'affaire soit traitée le plus rapidement et le plus professionnellement possible. » Elle avait insisté sur ce dernier mot en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Jane, qui lui retourna un regard parfaitement angélique.

« On part tout de suite. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, prenez un van et on se rejoint tous là bas. »

Les trois agents étaient déjà partis dans un premier van, mais celui de Jane et Lisbon refusait de démarrer malgré les nombreux coups de poings et insultes rageurs de l'agent sur le volant.

« On peut prendre la mienne sur vous voulez? » dit le consultant d'un ton joyeux qui eu pour effet de renforcer la mauvaise humeur de Lisbon.

« Trois heures de route dans votre tacot, avec vous au volant? Autant m'enterrer tout de suite! Non, j'appelle le service de location pour en avoir une qui fonctionne. »

Jane la regarda s'énerver au téléphone pendant une demi-heure avant de raccrocher rageusement. Il adorait voir sa chef monter en pression, cela le mettait de bonne humeur car il la trouvait encore plus jolie avec le rouge aux joues. C'est pour cela qu'il ne perdait jamais une occasion de la titiller, et dans ses occasions, il l'appelait intérieurement « Little Miss Fierce ». Il trouvait que ce surnom lui allait à ravir, même s'il ne ce serait jamais risqué à le dire à voix haute sous peine de se faire renvoyer de l'équipe!

Bien entendu, voir son consultant la regarder avec son petit sourire en coin faisait d'autant plus rager la brunette.

« - Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça et descendez de cette voiture, tous les vans sont prix donc n'a pas le choix, on prend votre tas de ferraille. Vous avez intérêt à mettre votre ceinture et à conduire doucement! »

Avec un petit sourire triomphant, le blondinet descendit lestement du 4x4 et se rendit d'un pas nonchalant à sa voiture où sa chef l'attendait déjà en tapant du pied.

« - Vous allez vous dépêcher un peu oui?

Du calme Lisbon, l'homme est mort de toute façon non? Où est l'urgence? Je pensais m'arrêter acheter des fraises sur la route qu'en dîtes vous? »

Le juron de Lisbon fut couvert par l'éclat de rire malicieux du consultant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre malgré les remarques constantes de Lisbon sur la sécurité, auxquelles Jane répondait invariablement par un grand sourire, tout en continuant à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène du crime bien après Cho Rigsby et Van Pelt qui leur lancèrent un regard étonné.

« - Plus tard, répliqua Lisbon. Donnez moi votre compte-rendu.

- Ok boss, le nom du jeune homme est Benjamin Vaughn, il a 18 ans, blanc, des traces de coups au visage et un bras cassé. Les coups ont été donné avant le coup de pistolet qui lui a été fatal. La mort remonte à 24h environ, le corps a du être déposé ici pendant la nuit, c'est une petite route sans beaucoup de passage, le meurtrier était tranquille.

- C'est joli ici, dit soudain Jane, je reviendrais bien pour me promener.

Vous promener? lui répondit sa supérieur d'un ton incrédule

Oui Lisbon, vous savez la randonnée, le temps libre, les petits oiseaux. Des concepts qui vont sont étrangers non?

Lisbon ne releva pas mais elle eu un sourire amusé en imaginant son consultant en sueur, jogging et basket, c'était tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle connaissait!

- Au lien de dire des bêtises, allez donc plutôt observer le corps, rendez-vous utile! »

Ils approchèrent tous du talus où était allongé le jeune homme, son bras formant un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Jane commença à tourner autour comme à son habitude. Il renifla les doigts, puis les cheveux et enfin souleva les lèvres avec une brindille pour voir les dents.

« - C'est bon dit-il au bout de trois minutes, on peut y aller.

Bon, Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt, allez au village pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce jeune homme. On se rejoint tous à Sacramento. Essayez aussi de récupérer les empreintes balistiques et autres. Jane et moi allons interroger le père de la victime.

La maison des Vaughn était une grande demeure tape à l'œil et c'est un domestique en livrée qui leur ouvrit. En attendant le maître de maison, le consultant farfouillait de ci de là pour le plus grand désespoir de Lisbon.

« Mais enfin, Jane, tenez-vous tranquille nom d'un petit bonhomme, gémit la jeune femme.

Cela m'étonne toujours de vous entendre utiliser des expressions aussi vieillottes, vous qui êtes une femme si moderne, d'où les tenez-vous?

Lisbon s'était arrêtée net dans son mouvement, la bouche entrouverte. Elle la referma brusquement

De ma grand-mère » répondit t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

La question l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à se mettre en colère.

Hmmm répondit Jane d'un air distrait tout en caressant du bout des doigts un tableau qui devait sans doute couter une petit fortune.

JANE CA SUFFIT se hérissa Lisbon en le voyant faire. Cela l'agaçait de s'être confiée à lui sans s'en rendre compte, il avait toujours l'art de lui tirer les vers du nez sans qu'elle puisse résister.

Enfin, Mr Vaughn arriva. Il était grand et carré, vêtu d'un costume noir très bien coupé. Il sera la main aux deux agents et les introduisit au salon. Après les présentations d'usage, il les fit assoir.

Mr Vaughn, nous sommes désolés pour votre perte. Nous ne voulons pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux, mais nous avons besoin que vous nous parliez de votre fils.

Oui, je comprends, Ben était un garçon merveilleux. Après la mort de sa mère, i ans, il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans les études. C'était déjà un garçon brillant à la base, mais avec tout le travail qu'il accumulait il était certain de pouvoir rentrer des les plus prestigieuses universités. D'ailleurs il avait été récemment accepté à Yale et Harvard.

Cela n'avait bien entendu rien à voir avec votre fortune? Glissa malicieusement le consultant à ce moment là

Je vous demande pardon?

Rien, rien, il n'a rien dit, oubliez le. Rattrapa Lisbon en jetant un regard furieux à Jane.

Comme je vous le disait, c'était un excellent élève, et aussi un excellent camarade. Tout le monde l'adorait au lycée. Il était très populaire auprès des filles mais aussi des élèves du groupe de mathématiques et d'astronomie dont il faisait partie. Ils organisaient souvent des réunions ici pour observer les étoiles grâce à mon télescope.

Votre fils avait-il eu des problèmes récemment? Une dispute avec un proche, un professeur?

Non, tout allait pour le mieux. Bien sur, ses admissions en fac avaient suscité quelques jalousies parmi ses camarades de classe, mais rien de très violent.

Votre fils fumait-il Mr Vaughn? Demanda le blondinet.

N-non...

Ha mais vous avez hésité, il n'est pas utile de nous mentir Monsieur, nous le saurons tout de suite.

Eh bien, il y a quelques mois, j'ai surpris Ben en train de fumer de la marijuana lors d'une soirée ici. Il était avec un ami à lui, Tom Anderson. Je l'ai fortement mis en garde contre cette drogue, et contre ce garçon en particulier.

Pourquoi?

Il me paraissait...bizarre, toujours un peu...fatigué et mollasson, du genre à trop consommer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Je ne dis pas qu'un petit peu de temps en temps, pour se relaxer mais... L'homme s'interrompit, l'air gêné d'en avoir trop dit devant la police.

Nous allons interroger ce garçon. Benjamin avait-il une petite amie que nous pourrions contacter?

Oui, il sortait avec une jeune fille nommée Lily Kingsley depuis quelques mois, ils avaient l'air très attachés l'un à l'autre. La pauvre fille doit être dévastée.

Bien, merci Mr Vaughn, ce sera tout pour l'instant. Nous vous demandons de rester à la disposition de la police pour d'éventuelles autres questions.

Tout ce que vous voudrez agent Lisbon. »

« - Comment se fait-il que tous ces parents soient persuadés que leurs enfants sont parfaits à ce point? Ce garçon sentait le cannabis à plein nez quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il ne faut pas être grand sorcier pour deviner qu'il se droguait encore sous le nez de son père.

Les parents sont souvent beaucoup plus indulgents avec les fautes de leurs enfants, qu'avec ceux des autres, dit Lisbon fataliste. Bon, reprenons votre « voiture » et rentrons à Sacramento. J'aimerais ne pas rentrer au milieu de la nuit. »

Il faisait nuit, et l'intérieur de la voiture n'était éclairé qu'occasionnellement par les phares des voitures d'en face.

Jane conduisait prudemment, non pas parce qu'il avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de sa collègue, mais parce que cette dernière justement dormait à côté de lui et il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Il aimait beaucoup ces petits moments d'intimité volés au CBI. Il savourait la présence de sa chef même quand elle ne disait rien, il se sentait bien avec elle, détendu et accepté. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis...les événements... et c'est pour cela qu'il chérissait leur relation.

La nuit était déjà assez avancée et il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes. Il avait besoin de compagnie pour se tenir éveillé, et il caressa doucement la joue de Lisbon pour la réveiller.

« - Parlez moi, sinon je vais m'endormir!

- Hmmm, de quoi diable voulez-vous que je vous parle?

Tiens, de votre grand-mère pourquoi pas? »

Elle sentit au ton de sa voix qu'il s'était retenu de poser cette question depuis leur conversation de l'après-midi et cette attention la toucha. Elle se contracta un peu au souvenir de son enfance, mais le ronronnement de la voiture, la chaleur du siège et le sourire encourageant de son collègue eurent raison de son anxiété. Elle se sentait bien, détendue et prête à jouer le jeu des confidences.

« Eh bien, c'est elle qui nous a pratiquement élevée avec mes trois frères. Elle vivait près de chez nous. Après la mort de ma mère, et la descente dans l'enfer de l'alcool de mon père, nous étions très souvent chez elle. C'était une vieille dame adorable, qui nous faisait toujours des biscuit à la cannelle. Sa maison était une malle aux trésors pour les enfants que nous étions, pleine de recoins où se cacher, et d'objets fantastiques. Elle avait gardé tous les objets accumulés tout au long de sa vie, et nous passions des heures à jouer avec. »

Lisbon souriait en évoquant ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague, et elle ne vit pas le regard perçant que lui lança Jane. Il était épaté et heureux de ces confidences, jamais encore sa collègue ne lui avait parlé de son enfance comme cela, et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle ne devait pas en avoir parler à beaucoup d'autres personnes. C'était la marque de confiance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

« Nous nous rendions chez elle à chaque fois que mon père partait dans ses beuveries, et elle nous accueillait toujours à bras ouvert. Cela a duré jusqu'à la fin du lycée, et j'ai passé chez elle certains des meilleurs moments de mon existence. Elle était très fière de moi quand je suis entrée à l'école du CBI, mais malheureusement j'avais beaucoup moins de temps pour la voir. »

Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

« Elle est morte i ans...juste après l'affaire McTier qui m'a apporté la renommée. Ses dernières paroles ont été pour me dire qu'elle était fière de moi. »

Jane vit sa collègue tourner son visage vers la vitre et s'essuyer les yeux furtivement. Il lui prit la main délicatement pour la consoler.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait pleurer, je ne pensais pas que ce sujet était si sensible pour vous

Ne vous excusez pas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu parler d'elle avec vous. Même si sa mort me rend encore triste, je ne garde que les bons souvenirs maintenant.

Jane lui sourit, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle entremêla ses doigts dans les siens, et garda sa main près d'elle.

Au loin, les lumières de Sacramento se dessinaient petit à petit, mais pour l'instant ils étaient tous les deux, dans cette voiture, une bulle de douceur et de paix qu'ils voulaient préserver le plus longtemps possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'équipe était lancée, efficace comme une machine bien huilée.  
Van Pelt faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur, ses talents en cette matière faisait d'elle la préposée à ce support  
Rigsby essayait d'avoir des renseignements sur le Ben Vaughn mais tout ce qu'il trouvait semblait corroborer le récit du père, une jeune homme sage, brillant et prévenant.  
Le jeune agent semblait prendre ce manque d'informations comme un échec personnel et il s'acharnait à écailler le vernis trop lisse de cette image.  
« Personne n'est aussi parfait » maugréa Rigsby.  
Cho, lui, s'occupait des amis de Benjamin, il creusait du côté de ce Tom Anderson et prenait également des renseignements sur la petite amie avant son interrogatoire dans l'après-midi.  
Chacun vaquait donc à ses occupations avec sérieux.

Lisbon, elle, était dans son bureau. Elle avait du travail aussi, mais son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle tenait son stylo en l'air depuis dix minutes. Elle repensait en fait à ce qui c'était passé dans la voiture de Jane la veille. Elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment son comportement d'alors. Elle s'était livrée sans tabou sur un sujet qu'elle n'évoquait pourtant jamais avec personne...et puis, ce geste qu'elle avait eu! Pourtant, elle se souvenait très bien qu'à ce moment là, cela lui avait paru juste et bien.

Elle avait souvent eu ce genre de conversation avec elle même après des moments similaires avec Jane. Au début, elle culpabilisait beaucoup et se posait mille questions, puis petit à petit elle avait fini par accepter ce pan plus intime de leur relation. Aucun des deux n'étaient près à franchir le pas fatal, celui qui engendrerait de nombreuses complications, celui qui était encore beaucoup trop immense pour être sauté par l'un ou l'autre. Ces moments lui faisaient du bien, la détendait, elle en avait conscience maintenant.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Jane entra dans son bureau sans frapper et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle rougit légèrement et s'efforça de chasser ses pensées.  
« - Dis donc, ne vous gênez surtout pas! S'exclama t-elle pour le taquiner.  
- Non en effet, répondit-il avec ce sourire malicieux qu'elle aimait tant ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Je voulais vous remercier pour hier soir, commença Jane

Mais de quoi?

De vous être confié à moi, d'avoir relâché un peu de pression. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre confiance en moi est très importante à mes yeux. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous ne confiez pas ce genre de chose à n'importe qui.

Il se redressa dans le canapé et lui lança un regard si intense qu'elle sentit son estomac se contracter violemment.

Non effectivement...je suppose que vous aviez du droguer mon café, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Détrompez-vous, je vous avais juste hypnotisée!

Cette conversation légère les rassurait tous les deux, rien de trop important ne s'était passé, ils pouvaient continuer dans la même voix.

Que pensez-vous de l'enquête dit Lisbon en reprenant un ton plus professionnel.

Oh, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur l'identité de l'agresseur, mais je pense que nous devrions tout de même aller interroger la petite amie, et le fameux Tom Anderson dont le père nous a dit tant de mal. Il pourra peut-être nous révéler des informations intéressantes auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé.

Ce dont vous doutez fortement néanmoins...

Bien entendu!

Bon, je vais demander à Cho de contacter ce jeune homme, quand à nous, nous retournons à Eugène pour parler à Lily Kingsley...En espérant qu'il y ai des vans de libres cette fois ci!

Quand je pense que je vais encore devoir passer ce trajet dans votre corbillard sur roue! Attention au feu rouge enfin!

Détendez-vous Lisbon, prenez ma main!

Bite me!

Le trajet prenait toujours beaucoup plus de temps quand ils roulaient avec la voiture du consultant, et Lisbon regrettait un peu le confort des vans du CBI. Elle espérait aussi pouvoir rentrer avant la nuit, car les gros nuages qui commençait à s'amonceler dans le ciel ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle fut soulagée quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison de Lily Kingsley, une fort belle demeure de style colonial.

C'est la mère qui les fit entrer, elle leur précisa que la jeune fille était très perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé...ce qu'ils purent effectivement constater en entrant dans sa chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse et bien illuminée. Les murs étaient roses bonbons et recouverts de différents posters de musique et de film. Autour d'un grand miroir étaient disposés de nombreuses photographies de Lily et ses amis, Lily et sa famille, Lily et son chihuahua et enfin Lily et son petit ami, Ben Vaughn.

Un tapis de mouchoirs usagés recouvrait la moquette et le lit était recouvert de photos de la victime. Au milieu de tout ça, était allongée une jeune fille blonde, les yeux rouges et la mine défaite. En voyant entrer les deux agents, elle se précipita à leur rencontre en criant:

Ooooooh c'est vous qui allez arrêter les méchants qui ont tuer l'amour de ma vie. Dîtes moi que vous les punirez, promettez le moi, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait à mon petit chéri, son si beau visage, tout défiguré!

Sur ces paroles, elle se pendit au cou de Lisbon et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

La brunette regarda Jane avec des yeux implorants pour que ce dernier vienne à son secours et calme la jeune fille comme il savait si bien le faire, mais le consultant s'amusait beaucoup trop de l'air horrifié de la jeune femme pour faire quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de ça, il lui tourna le dos et commença à explorer la chambre. Il entendait les sanglots de la jeune fille et n'avait aucune peine à imaginer le regard furieux de sa chef dans son dos. Il savait qu'elle détestait devoir gérer la peine des autres, et surtout celle d'une adolescente hystérique...mais quoi, il ne serait pas toujours là pour la secourir, il fallait qu'elle apprenne un peu à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle allait lui en vouloir, certes, mais il s'occuperait des conséquences plus tard!

Lisbon réussit finalement à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'adolescente et la fit assoir sur le lit. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportements démonstratifs. Qu'une personne puisse à se point imposer ses sentiments aux autres la laissait pantoise.

Elle se ressaisit et commença son interrogatoire.

Lily, depuis quand sortiez-vous avec Benjamin Vaughn.

Oooh notre histoire était très sérieuse, nous étions ensemble depuis plus de trois mois!

Ha...et où vous étiez-vous rencontré?

Au bar sur la 6e à Oakdale, c'est une histoire fantastique d'ailleurs, j'y étais allé avec ma meilleure amie pour...

Et savez-vous si Benjamain avait des ennemis? La coupa Lisbon qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre des histoires d'adolescentes à n'en plus finir. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était un peu brusque avec cette fille, mais son comportement extravertie l'agaçait copieusement.

Bien sur que non, mon chou d'amour était tellement gentil, tellement adorable, tout le monde l'aimait. Regardez, il m'avait offert ce petit pingouin en peluche la semaine dernière, n'est-il pas mignon à croquer?

Une dernière question mademoiselle, et nous vous laisseront tranquille...

Oh, mais vous ne me dérangez pas, cela me fait beaucoup de bien de parler de Ben vous savez, je pourrais rester là avec vous pendant des heures à parler de lui.

Cette perspective donna des sueurs froides à Lisbon.

Savez-vous si Benjamin fumait?

Bien sur que non, il était trop pur pour ça, et de plus son père l'aurait tué s'il avait appris un tel comportement.

Bien, merci beaucoup et encore toutes nos condoléances pour votre perte.

Sur ces mots, Lisbon entraîna Jane hors de la pièce, sentant venir une autre crise de larme de la jeune fille.

Les adolescentes me rende folle!

Hé, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une adolescence difficile que vous devez mépriser toutes celles qui la vivent intensément.

Jane, arrêtez ça, je n'ai pas eu une adolescence difficile...vous n'allez pas recommencer sur ce sujet!

Ça, c'est vous qui le dites...A ce propos, je n'ai jamais pu deviner l'instrument dont vous jouiez...Le violon?

Non!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quand ils sortirent de la maison de Lily Kingsley, un orage se déchainait dans le ciel. La soirée n'était pourtant pas très avancée, mais il faisait déjà presque nuit, les nuages noirs ayant complètement occultés le soleil.

Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très prudent de faire la route par ce temps...Et dans cette voiture dit Jane d'un ton perplexe. Nous devrions rester ici pour la nuit et en profiter pour aller interroger l'ami de Benjamin demain matin.

Oh et je suppose que le CBI sera ravi de nous payer une nuit d'hôtel pour rien, j'imagine déjà la tête de Minelli!

Bien sur, je peux aussi essayer de conduire sous cette pluie battante, avec ces éclairs aveuglants, mes freins pas très efficaces et mes pneus lisses, c'est vous qui voyez!

Comment ça vos freins pas très...Non, laissez tomber, je ne veux pas savoir, ok ça va, allons chercher un hôtel.

Lisbon s'étonna elle même de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait accepté la proposition de Jane. Après tout pourquoi pas, passer la soirée avec son consultant lui éviterait toujours de se retrouver dans son petit appartement gris et moche.

Jane lui, était ravi que sa collègue accepte aussi facilement, il s'était attendu à une longue discussion laborieuse! Pour une fois, il n'avait pas vraiment menti, il n'était pas du tout sur que sa voiture puisse tenir le coup sur un trajet aussi long et dans de telles conditions. Et puis, une soirée en tête à tête avec sa chef n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus.

Complet! On est complet!

Comment ça, vous aussi? Mais c'est le troisième hôtel qui affiche complet!

Hé oui ma petite dame, ce weekend à Eugene c'est le festival du Chili! Des gens viennent de toute la Californie pour goûter les différents Chili Con Carne qui prépare les dames de la ville, un événement de classe international pour le moins, tout est complet depuis six mois. Ceci dit, il reste peut-être encore des places au camping à la sortie de la ville en direction du Sud

Une fois dehors, Lisbon explosa

Un concours de Chili, on va dormir sous un pont à cause d'un concours de Chili, non mais je rêve!

Ne sous-estimez pas ce genre d'événements, ça peut-être très...intéressant dit Jane en se retenant de rire. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Bon, on va voir si ce camping a de la place?

Un camping? Non mais vous plaisantez, pourquoi pas une grange avec du foin et des poules pendant que vous y êtes? Je ne suis pas enthousiaste à passer une nuit sous une tente avec un orage pareil figurez-vous:

Allons voir quand même, ils ont peut-être des bungalows en dur, et puis c'est ça ou les sièges de la voiture!

La réponse de Lisbon se perdit dans un coup de tonnerre, mais à voir l'expression de son visage, Jane n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre!

Vous avez de la chance les amoureux, il me reste un bungalow!

Quoi, non non mais...commença Lisbon en rougissant

Très bien on le prend la coupa Jane, ça sera juste pour cette nuit.

Voilà, c'est au fond du parc sur votre gauche. Les toilettes sont sur la droite, et par contre comme ce n'est pas la pleine saison, on n'a pas d'eau chaude pour les douches le matin, mais vous verrez, ça réveille!

Le temps de courir jusqu'au Bungalow, ils étaient trempés comme des soupes. En entrant dans la cabane, ils comprirent pourquoi c'était le dernier de libre...il était miteux et sentait le moisi. Il y avait en tout et pour tout un bureau, une chaise, un miroir et...un lit...deux places.

Voilà dit Jane d'un air triomphant, vous voyez, on a fini par trouver un endroit où dormir confortablement cette nuit!

Vous appelez ça confortable? Vraiment des fois Jane votre manque d'à propos me sidère! Un bungalow miteux et qui pue, avec sûrement un toit percé en plus, et UN lit, cela n'est pas vraiment ma définition de confortable.

Ha c'est donc cela qui vous gêne, le fait qu'il n'y ai qu'un lit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas abusez de votre espace, je dormirai par terre sur des couvertures.

Lisbon protesta pour la forme, mais malgré tout, elle se sentit rassurée de la proposition du consultant, elle ne se serait pas sentie très rassurée de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais bien de comment ELLE pourrait réagir, elle n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit à tous les coups!

Elle commença à se sécher les cheveux avec les serviettes qu'ils avaient empruntées au réceptionniste. Elle n'avait malheureusement aucun vêtement pour se changer et devrait se contenter de son tee-shirt mouillé toute la soirée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qu'allait devoir être sa tenue pour dormir cette nuit.

J'ai vraiment faim pas vous? Ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dans le centre, voir si l'on peut trouver autre chose que du Chili dans cette ville?

Avec plaisir, ça nous réchauffera sans doute un peu.

Il y a toujours un autre moyen de se réchauffer sinon, mais ça ne va pas être possible je pense...

Et devant le regard interloqué de Lisbon il ajouta:

Je parlais d'une bonne douche chaude bien sur!

Et il éclata de rire avant de sortir du bungalow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Fes fgaugre font délifieuves...

Vous dites?

Pardon...ces gaufres sont délicieuses, dit le consultant en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour en ôter le sucre.

A force de chercher, ils avaient fini par trouver un petit snack ouvert dans Eugene. L'établissement ne payait pas mine, mais il s'était finalement révélé un petit endroit douillet et confortable. Ils étaient attablés depuis près de deux heures,et Jane dévorait gaufres sur gaufres. La discussion les menait de ci de là, ils parlaient de leurs enquêtes et leurs collègues, du prochain départ de Minelli qui attristait beaucoup Lisbon.

La chaleur qui régnait dans le restaurant avait fini par sécher leurs vêtements et ils savouraient la chaleur retrouvée, ainsi que le fait d'être ensemble sans les contraintes du CBI.

Petit à petit, les clients partaient, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls. Ayant remarqué que le serveur les regardait avec insistance, ils finirent par régler leur note et partir. La pluie était rare en Californie mais quand elle tombait cela pouvait durer pendant des jours et cet orage ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il pleuvait encore à verse quand ils sortirent sous le porche du snack.

Jane rentra à nouveau et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec, à la main, un immense parapluie jaune vif.

Où avez vous trouver cela? S'étonna Lisbon.

C'est le serveur qui me l'a gracieusement donné.

Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, il avait l'air aussi généreux qu'un écossais, avouez vous l'avez hypnotisé pour qu'il vous le donne!

Moi? Mais non voyons pour qui me prenez-vous? Je suis très triste que vous puissiez penser cela de moi Lisbon.

Sur ces mots, il lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis la prit par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui sous le parapluie jusqu'à la voiture. Sur le trajet, ils tombèrent pas hasard sur un Safeway ouvert et en profitèrent pour acheter quelques accessoires indispensables à la situation tels que des brosses à dents et du dentifrice, du savon et quelques vêtements.

Il sortait justement du rayon textile quand Jane s'exclama

Oh, cette couleur irait très bien avec vos yeux Lisbon! Il désignait une chemise de nuit vert émeraude, courte et sans manche.

Lisbon devint cramoisie

Vous rigolez j'espère, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais porter ça ce soir?

Jane prit l'air surpris.

Ha vous pensiez dormir en sous-vêtements? Pas que ça me gène, notez, mais je vous pensais plus pudique que ça!

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre...puis la referma d'un air outré. La justesse du raisonnement de Jane ne faisait aucune doute, elle n'avait rien à répondre! Elle n'avait même pas pensé à sa tenue de nuit, tellement habituée à avoir sa grande tunique floquée à son nom et qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Pour ne pas donner tout de suite raison au blondinet, elle chercha un autre pyjama, mais malheureusement c'était le seul modèle possible si elle ne voulait pas porter une nuisette rouge en dentelle, ou un pyjama Teletubbies. Battue, elle s'empara du vêtement et maudit le consultant tout en le regardant hésiter entre un pyjama long rouge et un autre bleu clair court.

Il se décida finalement pour le second « ça ira mieux avec mes yeux ». Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient en trombe dans le bungalow, riant malgré eux de la situation.

On ne va peut-être pas survivre à cette nuit de tempête, vous imaginez les gros titres des journaux? « Deux agents du CBI retrouvés noyés dans un camping miteux » Minelli adorerait!

Vous n'êtes que consultant mon cher! Quand à Minelli je suis sur qu'il s'arrangerait très bien de ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes...Moi par contre, moi je lui manquerais c'est sur, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué, et encore moins Lisbon, mais ils commençaient à trouver que ce bungalow avait finalement beaucoup de charme...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Comme un gamin, Jane s'affala sur le lit.  
- Je vous rappelle que vous dormez par terre, lui dit joyeusement sa collègue.  
- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie quand vous vous y mettez!

Il se releva et disposa quelques couvertures sur le sol. Lisbon l'entendit maugréer quelque chose à propos de l'humidité mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire à son reflet. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait le titiller un peu, elle profitait de l'inversion des rôles.

Elle se brossa les dents puis exigea que le consultant se retourne pendant qu'elle se changeait.

Jane fit de même puis se rallongea sur le lit, un bras derrière la tête.  
- Jane, qu'est ce que j'ai dit?  
- Mais enfin, on ne va pas dormir déjà? Je peux rester sur le lit au moins pendant que l'on discute?  
- Discuter?  
- Oui vous savez, échanger des confidences jusque tard dans la nuit, rire et boire du chocolat chaud!  
- Jane, ça n'est pas une soirée pyjama!  
- N'empêche! Et d'un air malicieux, il tapota le lit à côté de lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel, mais obtempérant tout de même, la brunette s'allongea à côté de lui sous les couvertures. Cette chemise de nuit était décidément trop moulante pour elle.  
Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, écoutant la pluie tomber et profitant de la simple présence de l'autre...Essayant également de ne pas penser qu'ils étaient deux adultes attirés l'un par l'autre et qui plus est dans un même lit.

Jane rompit le silence au bout d'un moment.  
- Cette pauvre fille, je la plains malgré tout.  
- Qui donc?  
- Lily Kingsley, elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
- C'est une gourde sans cervelle et je ne suis pas franchement sûre de l'ardeur de ces sentiments. Pour moi, elle n'était attirée par Benjamin que pour son physique avantageux, elle l'aura oublié dans trois semaines et tournera autour d'un autre garçon.  
- Peut-être, mais croyez moi, à tout âge perdre l'être aimé est un drame. Il avait dit ça d'un ton doux, la voix emplie de tristesse et Lisbon se maudit d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Elle aurait du comprendre le sous-entendu de son collègue et au lieu de ça elle avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat. "Bien joué ma grande" se dit-elle.  
- Je suis désolé Jane, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je n'avais pas pensé à...  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous ne m'avez pas blessé, vous êtes sans doute la seule personne au monde qui serait incapable de me faire du mal.  
Rougissante, Lisbon changea de sujet  
- Mais je reste persuadée que les amours à cet âge ne sont pas aussi durables...ni les hommes aussi constants ajouta t-elle après un instant de réflexion.  
- Alors là, si je peux me permettre, ce discours sent fort l'amertume...Il y a une histoire derrière tout ça, et je veux la connaître!Allez Lisbon, racontez moi! Il sautillait sur le lit comme un enfant à qui l'ont a promis une belle histoire.

- Et vous remettez ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça n'est pas une soirée pyjama, on ne va pas se raconter nos vies sous prétexte qu'il pleut dehors!  
- Moi je trouve que cela rééquilibrerait la balance, c'est vrai vous savez tout de moi et moi rien de vous, ça n'est pas juste! Enfin, si vous ne voulez vraiment pas, je suppose que de toute façon je finirais bien par le savoir un jour.  
Quelque chose dans le ton du consultant inquiéta Lisbon.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là?  
- Enfin, vous savez bien qu'il est inutile de me cacher quelque chose Lisbon...  
Elle le regarda d'un air effaré.  
- Vous iriez jusqu'à m'hypnotiser pour connaître cette histoire? Ha non merci, je préfère encore vous la raconter moi même!  
Jane sourit intérieurement, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'hypnotiser sa collègue, mais il savait que cette menace fonctionnait toujours sur elle. Elle avait vraiment l'hypnose en horreur et chaque évocation de ce sujet la mettait en ébullition.  
Il s'installa plus confortablement pour écouter la brunette, se calant sur le côté, la tête reposant sur sa main.

- Je ne peux pas croire que je vous raconte ça...Bon, cela c'est passé durant ma première année d'école de police, j'avais donc un peu plus de 18 ans. A l'époque je n'étais pas très...sociable. Je voulais absolument réussir le concours pour pouvoir partir loin de chez moi, et je m'obligeais à travailler nuit et jour, ne sortant pas et ne participant pas aux soirées étudiantes.  
Jane sourit car c'est tout à fait ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé sa chef  
- J'avais donc raison dans ce que je vous ai dit quand nous étions au lycée de Rancho Rosa.  
- Vous allez m'interrompre sans cesse ou me laisser parler?  
- Pardon pardon allez-y!  
- Effectivement, vous aviez plus que raison, et également sur un autre point...  
- Noon?  
- Si. Le garçon « beau et insensible que j'admirais de loin sans oser lui parler » a bien existé. Il s'appelait Jim, était beau comme un dieu, doué et sportif. Toutes les filles de l'école étaient folles de lui, et moi aussi bien sur. Seulement j'étais tellement persuadée de n'être rien à ses yeux que je n'aurais jamais osé tenter ma chance. De plus, j'étais beaucoup trop prise dans mes études pour avoir le temps de jouer à ces petits jeux, en tout cas c'est ce que je me laissais croire.

Et puis un jour, il s'est mis à me regarder, à me parler...j'étais aux anges. Il m'a invité au cinéma, au restaurant, il me prenait la main, un vrai petit couple. Toutes les filles étaient malades de jalousie.

Puis, au bout d'une semaine il m'a entraîné dans un couloir, il m'a déclaré sa flamme, m'a promis mont et merveilles et s'est approché de moi pour m'embrasser. J'avais déjà les yeux fermés quand j'ai entendu le premier flash, puis se fut le déferlement. J'ai ouvert les yeux et vu tous ses amis en train de nous prendre en photo en hurlant de rire. Ils criaient "Tu l'as eu Jim, Sainte Teresa n'est pas si Sainte Nitouche que ça", "Ha bravo Jimmy, elle n'est pas lesbienne finalement!"

Et j'ai appris que Jim avait parié avec ses amis qu'il pourrait me séduire, moi le vilain petit canard de l'école, que tout le monde appelait Sainte Teresa. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, ils riaient et m'insultaient, et Jim paradait au milieu d'eux, roulant des mécaniques.

Sur le moment, je me suis enfuie bien sur, et j'ai voulu tout arrêter, partir de l'école. Puis je me suis ressaisie et j'ai refusé de leur faire ce plaisir. Je suis resté et j'ai travaillé encore plus dur qu'avant, refusant toute avance qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse, j'étais devenue trop méfiante. Du coup, je suis sortie première de l'école et j'ai pu choisir mon affectation en priorité, et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu entrer au CBI, ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Jane la regarda d'un air pensif. Il comprenait mieux son attitude maintenant, ce rejet qu'elle avait envers toute forme de relation quelle qu'elle soit. Elle avait été bafouée et humiliée par le premier "homme" à qui elle avait fait confiance, pas étonnant qu'elle ait aussi peur de s'engager. Il maudit cet abruti qui lui rendait la vie si difficile aujourd'hui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue: elle était assise, ses bras entourant ses genoux qu'elle avait remontés pour poser son menton dessus, la position de protection parfaite. Elle regardait dans le vague, surement perdue dans des souvenirs amers.

Le blondinet la prit délicatement par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.  
- Ce Jim était un idiot de première classe, il n'a pas su voir quelle femme formidable il avait en face de lui, et il vous a fait du mal. Mais dans un sens, je pourrais presque lui en être reconnaissant...  
- Pardon? Dit-elle en se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte.  
- Eh bien oui, si cela ne vous était pas arrivé vous ne seriez peut-être jamais entré au CBI, et nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés...Ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, aurait été vraiment dommage...dit-il en lui lançant un de ses regard intense dont il avait le secret.

Lisbon se sentit déstabilisée par les derniers mots de son consultant, et elle changea de sujet pour ne pas rougir encore une fois.  
- Je l'ai revu quelques années plus tard. Nous avions une enquête dans un village perdu au fin fond de la Californie, et c'était lui le shérif de la ville. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu valider ses examens et que c'était le seul travail qu'il avait pu trouver. Il était déjà bien chauve, et avec du ventre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être soulagée d'avoir évité le pire!

Elle éclata de rire à ce mots, et toute la tension qu'elle avait pu ressentir en racontant cette histoire se relâcha. Elle se rallongea auprès de Jane.

Encore une histoire que je n'avais jamais racontée à quiconque, vous avez vraiment l'art de me tirer les vers du nez Jane!

Elle se tourna vers lui et sursauta quand elle vit son visage tout près du sien.

C'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle la confiance Lisbon, tout simplement.

Peut-être...répondit-elle le souffle court, sans éloigner son visage.

Elle vit celui du blondinet se rapprocher doucement, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. A ce moment là, un violent coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter et elle s'éloigna précipitamment. Sauvée par le gong, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Elle se leva et prit comme prétexte d'aller boire un verre d'eau au lavabo. Dans le miroir, elle vit que Jane s'était rallongé, l'air un peu dépité.

Je pense que nous devrions dormir maintenant, le réveil promet d'être rude demain, sans douche ni caféine.

Très bien, je retourne sur mes couvertures alors, lui dit-il en prenant un air de martyre, sans doute persuadé qu'elle allait se laisser attendrir et l'inviter dans le lit avec elle.

Mais elle ne cèderait pas, surtout pas après ce qui venait de se passer, la limite était trop proche.

Jane descendit du lit et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Lisbon elle se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures et se tourna sur le côté opposé à Jane.

Bonne nuit Jane

Bonne nuit Lisbon, faîtes de beaux rêves. Elle pouvait l'entendre sourire et se demanda ce qui pouvait le réjouir à ce point.

Il était tard dans la nuit quand elle sentit Jane se glisser à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle sentit sa chaleur quand il se colla dans son dos, posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Elle était trop fatiguée pour réagir et surtout, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle était bien là, collée contre lui, enveloppée dans sa chaleur et son odeur, un cocon rassurant qui la protégeait et qu'elle avait envie de conserver pour toujours.

Si Jane avait pu voir son visage à ce moment là, il l'aurait vu se rendormir avec un sourire paisible, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Lentement, elle passa de l'inconscience à l'éveil. Elle tenta de se remémorer le rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait dans la nuit: dans ce rêve, elle était coincé dans un camping miteux avec Jane à cause de la pluie...quelle idée loufoque! Elle voulu agiter la main pour chasser ces pensées et se rendit compte que cette dernière était prisonnière.

Intriguée, elle entrouvrit un œil et aperçut de grands doigts entremêlés aux siens. Elle se fit également la réflexion que son oreiller était plus doux et plus chaud que d'habitude. Elle ouvrit cette fois grand les yeux pour se rendre compte de la situation...et ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner.

Ainsi, ça n'était pas un rêve...Dans un flash, lui revinrent les événements de la veille: ce moment d'intimité avec Jane, et comme il avait fini par la rejoindre dans son lit pendant la nuit. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Soulevant légèrement la tête, elle prit conscience de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait: le blondinet était couché sur le dos et elle collée contre lui, sur le côté. Elle avait la tête dans le creux de son épaule et son bras reposait sur son torse, là où leur mains se rejoignaient.

Devait-elle écouter la morale qui lui disait de se dégager et d'aller tout de suite prendre une bonne douche bien froide avant qu'il ne se réveille? Ou au contraire, rester près de lui et savourer ce moment? Elle opta pour la seconde solution, il dormait après tout, elle ne faisait aucun mal.

Elle regarda le visage du consultant. Il était paisible, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ses boucles blondes étaient étalées sur l'oreiller et lui faisaient comme une auréole.« A quoi peut-il rêver? » Se demanda t-elle.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et respirant son odeur. A ce contact, il poussa un soupir et resserra ses doigts.

Elle resta là un long moment, immobile et paisible, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait quand...

Lisbon?

Elle le regarda, incertaine, mais fut immédiatement rassurée quand elle vit le grand sourire qu'il lui adressait.

- Bien dormi?

Très bien, et vous? Répondit-elle sans bouger.

Comme un bébé, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis...bien longtemps.

Il souleva la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de savourer ce moment le plus possible avant que la réalité ne les rattrape.

La réalité se manifesta à travers de grands coups frappés à la porte et la voix délicate du gardien du camping qui hurlait derrière. Jane se leva précipitamment et alla ouvrir.

Que se passe t-il?

Les messieurs de la police vous zattendent à la réception, y zont dit que c'était urgent, mais zont pas préciser pourquoi que, dit l'homme d'un air soupçonneux.

Jane cru bon de devoir préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas des bandits en cavale, mais des agents du CBI en mission.

Ha bon, très bien alors, répondit l'autre, soudain beaucoup plus aimable.

Dîtes leur que nous arrivons, juste le temps de nous préparer.

Il ferma la porte brusquement en voyant le réceptionniste qui essayait de regarder à l'intérieur.

Désolé Lisbon, pas de grasse matinée, les hommes du shérif nous attendent déjà à l'entrée du camping. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient être là quand on interrogera ce Tom Anderson.

Leurs serviettes sous le bras, ils partirent ensemble prendre leur douche. Alors qu'il se rasait, le consultant entendit un grand cri

Ça va Lisbon? Dit-il alarmé. Un juron lui répondit.

Pu%$£*µ de &ù£$* d'eau froide!

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée devant la colère de sa collègue...et le regretta amèrement quand il se glissa à son tour sous la douche. L'eau était tout simplement glaciale.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient les policiers devant le camping, réveillés par la douche, mais en manque de caféine. La pluie avait cessée mais le ciel était encore chargé de gros nuages noirs.

- Pouvons nous nous arrêter quelque part pour petit-déjeuner avant de commencer messieurs?

Bien sur madame, où vous voudrez.

Jane, retournons au snack d'hier, comme ça vous pourrez rendre ce parapluie à son propriétaire.

Quelques cafés et gaufres plus tard, tous étaient d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée d'enquête.

Bien, allons voir si ce Tom Anderson a des choses à nous dire.

Et alors qu'ils sortaient tous du restaurant, elle ajouta:

Jane, vous n'avez rien oublié?

Ce dernier regarda d'un air innocent le grand parapluie jaune qu'il portait encore sous le bras. Puis, levant les yeux au ciel, il répondit.

Bon, si vous y tenez vraiment, je vais le rendre, mais je vous répète encore une fois qu'il me l'avait donné de plein gré!

Lisbon le regarda rentrer à nouveau dans l'établissement avec un grand sourire. Rien n'avait changé entre eux après cette nuit, elle en était soulagée.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Ils passèrent tout d'abord au commissariat pour récupérer le shérif du village, Charles Wickman. Ce dernier était jeune, souriant, et bien fait de sa personne.

Quand il vit Lisbon, son sourire s'élargit.

Haa c'est vous dont on parle dans tout le village. Les gars d'ici n'ont pas vu une aussi jolie fille depuis des lustres, prenez garde dit-il en riant.

Lisbon rougit légèrement mais lui retourna son sourire. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jane pour voir comme il prenait cette tentative de drague.

Ce dernier regarda l'officier d'un air pensif, puis s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Pas assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, mais juste assez pour Lisbon.

Shérif, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous voulez cacher à toute votre équipe que vous êtes gay que vous êtes obligé de draguer aussi ouvertement ma collègue d'accord?

L'officier le regarda d'un air ébahi puis tourna les talons sans répondre.

Bravo pour la collaboration entre confrères, Jane, dit Teresa en faisant la moue.

Eh bien quoi, il vous draguait comme une lycéenne, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser faire!?

La prochaine fois, mêlez vous surtout de vos affaires ok?

Elle le rabrouait bien sur, mais intérieurement, elle jubilait de cette marque de jalousie de Jane, aussi petite soit-elle. Cela prouvait qu'il tenait à elle non?

Les deux unités se garèrent devant la maison de Tom Anderson, une bâtisse délabrée dont l'écaille de la peinture n'avait d'égal que le fouillis du jardin.

Lisbon, Jane et Wickman s'arrêtèrent sous le porche et frappèrent sans ménagement à la porte.

Anderson, nous savons que vous êtes là, nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions à propos de Benjamin Vaughn. Ouvrez!

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'entendent rien à l'intérieur, puis un bruit de verre brisé retentit de l'autre côté de la maison.

Lisbon et l'officier se précipitèrent tandis que Jane restaient prudemment en retrait. Il fit néanmoins le tour de la maison pour assister à la scène, il adorait voir sa chef se démener pour attraper un suspect. « Little Miss Fierce en action » murmura t-il pour lui même, un sourire au lèvres.

Et cette fois ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Lisbon, plus petite et plus agile prit de vitesse le shérif, sprinta sur une centaine de mètres derrière le fugitif et lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol par la taille. Elle s'assit ensuite sur ses jambes et lui passa les menottes. Le temps que Wickman arrive, le travail était fini, elle maîtrisait la situation.

On l'emmène avec nous au CBI pour l'interroger, dit la brunette d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

Ils reprirent donc la voiture de Jane, et repartirent en direction de Sacramento. Tom Anderson était dans une autre voiture qui les suivait.

Je ne suis pas mécontente de rentrer enfin. Je ne rêve que d'une bonne douche chaude et de mon lit, fini le camping merci bien!

Oh Lisbon, avouez que cela vous a plu quand même, on s'est bien amusé finalement!

Amusé? Si pour vous dormir dans un bungalow glacial, prendre une douche gelée et avoir froid toute la nuit est amusant, je m'interroge sérieusement sur votre santé mentale!

Laissez donc ma santé mentale tranquille...Et puis...vous n'avez pas eu froid TOUTE la nuit...répondit-il d'un ton malicieux en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Euh, hmph, non euh...Elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux en rougissant.

Jane éclata de rire et se tournant vers sa collègue, lui caressa la joue du dos de sa main en disant:

Teresa, vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous rougissez.

Lisbon ne sut que répondre à une attaque aussi perfide et piqua du nez sans rien dire, la couleur pivoine de ses joues s'accentuant encore un peu plus.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Ils arrivèrent dans les locaux du CBI en début d'après-midi. Thomas Anderson fut aussitôt placé dans une salle d'interrogatoire, et Cho se mit au travail.

Alors, il paraît qu'on se paye le grand luxe Jane? Claironna Rigsby à leur entrée.

Pardon?

Eh ben oui, nuit dans un hôtel de luxe, jacuzzi et tout, Lisbon nous a tout raconté au téléphone.

Le consultant jeta un coup d'œil étonné à sa supérieur et vit qu'elle évitait soigneusement son regard.

Hôtel de luxe, mais non, nous étions...

JANE! Euh...suivez moi, il faut qu'on parle de l'enquête. Lisbon avait finit sa phrase en marmonnant, se rendant compte qu'elle avait hurlé le nom en plein milieu du bureau.

Il la suivit dans le bureau, et elle referma la porte derrière eux.

Mais enfin Lisbon, pourquoi un tel mensonge?

C'est ça, vous voulez leur raconter qu'on a passé la nuit dans un bungalow miteux avec en plus un seul lit, vous pensez un peu à ce qu'ils pourraient penser?

Lisbon, vous êtes parano parce que vous vous sentez coupable, nous n'avions pas besoin de dresser une liste précise de l'ameublement! D'ailleurs, je pense que là, ils sont plutôt en train de nous imaginer tous les deux dans le jaccuzzi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Lisbon eu un bref flash de ce à quoi pouvait penser ses collègues, ce qu'elle refoula aussitôt en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Comme à son habitude, elle réussit à trouver un échappatoire dans le travail, et ordonna sèchement à son consultant d'aller aider Cho pour l'interrogatoire. Celui ci obtempéra, non sans la gratifier d'un sourire ironique qui la fit grincer des dents. Toujours le dernier mot celui là!

Vous connaissiez Ben depuis...Oh salut Jane, entre.

Le blondinet prit sa chaise habituelle et alla s'assoir à côté du suspect, le scrutant de son regard intense.

Je disais donc, vous connaissiez Ben depuis longtemps?

Oui, on était potes depuis le collège. On s'entendait bien, c'était le seul à me traiter avec respect.

C'est à dire?

Vous qui avez vu ma maison, expliquez lui, répondit le jeune homme en s'adressant à Jane.

Je pense que ce que veut dire Thomas, c'est qu'il a eu la malchance de grandir dans une famille pauvre, au milieu d'une ville riche. Et vous avez du en souffrir n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas le genre de détails que laisse passer les gens de nos jours, surtout à l'école. Alors Ben était le seul à être gentil avec vous, à ne pas vous traiter en inférieur, et pourtant vous l'avez tué n'est ce pas?

La violence de la question fit sursauter le jeune homme.

Quoi, mais non, vous avez perdu la tête, se défendit-il farouchement. Je viens de vous dire que c'était mon ami!

Un ami oui, mais avec de l'argent, le plus puissant des motifs, c'est bien connu. Et puis...il y avait le cannabis aussi d'après ce que nous as raconté Mr Vaughn.

Ha oui ça! Ce salopard a du tout me mettre sur le dos je suppose? Dire que c'est moi qui influençais son fils et qui l'initiait à la drogue non?

C'est à peu près ça oui. Alors, étiez-vous le dealer de Benjamin?

Non non, moi je ne touche pas au deal, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Benji...l'achetais à un gars du coin. Il avait hésité sur cette dernière phrase, et le consultant sauta sur cette brèche.

Il l'achetait, tu es sur? Ce n'était pas plutôt lui le petit trafiquant qui fournissait tous les gosses de riche du coin?

N...non pas Benji, il ne dealait pas non plus, trop dangereux...L'hésitation et la peur se lisait à présent sur le visage du garçon.

Thomas, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais sais-tu que pour la complicité d'un trafic de drogue tu peux encourir jusqu'à 5 ans de prison et plus de 200.000$ d'amende.

Cette phrase fit lever un sourcil à Cho. Jane exagérait beaucoup, mais quand il vit le regard terrorisé du gamin, il comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis se décida à parler.

Vous avez raison, Ben faisait du trafic de cannabis. Les plantations étaient chez son père, dans le grenier. Il avait trouvé cet endroit par hasard et avait vite comprit tout le profit qu'il pourrait en tirer. Il revendait à un gars de Oakdale: ils se rencontraient une fois par semaine pour faire l'échange. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je connais son nom.

Le problème, c'est que le père Vaughn était loin d'être idiot, et il s'est mis à se demander comment son fil pouvait s'acheter autant de choses alors qu'il lui refusait tout argent de poche. Un jour, il l'a suivi au grenier et a découvert le pot aux roses.

Çà a été une crise terrible pour eux deux. Il a commencé à faire du chantage à Benji pour qu'il arrête ses petits trafics, il a dit qu'il le mettrait à la porte de chez lui, sans argent si il le voyait encore faire un « truc aussi ignoble », ce sont ses mots.

Le problème, c'est que Benji avait peur d'arrêter, peur à cause de l'autre dealer qui peut être vachement violent.

Thomas avait débité tout ce discours très rapidement et à voix basse. Il avait manifestement honte de vendre ainsi son ami, mais Jane pouvait également distinguer du soulagement dans ses yeux, comme s'il s'était délesté d'un poids trop lourd pour lui. Finalement, c'était juste un pauvre gosse qui s'était fait attirer par les promesses de richesse d'un autre. Il avait vraiment du en baver pendant son enfance.

Il nous faut le nom de ce dealer maintenant Tom, si l'ont veut faire avancer l'enquête c'est essentiel.

D'accord, mais je veux que vous me promettiez l'anonymat. Je ne veux pas que mon nom soit cité dans le dossier. Vous comprenez, j'ai décroché une bourse pour entrer dans une grand université l'année prochaine, c'est une chance pour moi de quitter ce bled paumé. Mais si mon nom apparaît dans une affaire judiciaire, il me la retirerons, c'est sûr.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, soit tranquille nous ne te ferons aucuns ennuis.

Bon...il s'appelle Daniel Todd et il habite dans le quartier Sud de Oakdale.

Ok, merci Thomas, tu peux y aller maintenant, dit Jane en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Un toussotement le fit se retourner.

Haaa non, désolé en fait, tu ne peux pas partir TOUT de suite, il faut d'abord que tu finisses de parler avec l'agent Cho bien sur, dit-il en adressant un sourire charmeur à son collègue...ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur l'asiatique. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air blasé en secouant la tête.

Le blondinet s'esquiva sur le pointe des pieds pour éviter de se faire réprimander. Il retourna dans la salle principale et raconta l'entrevue aux trois autres. Cho arriva sur ces entrefaites et confirma les dires du consultant.

- Ok, dit Lisbon, Cho vous vérifiez les infos du garçon auprès du père. Van Pelt, faites des recherches approfondies sur ce dealer. Je veux toutes les clés en main pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter en tout sécurité demain matin.

Vous pouvez me joindre sur mon portable, je rentre, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche chaude. Et elle ajouta en voyant le regard interrogateur de Jane.

Il y avait vraiment trop de javel dans ce jaccuzzi!

Puis, se rendant compte que son explication prêtait encore plus à confusion, elle rougit et s'enfuit dans son bureau.

Elle attendait que les portes de l'ascenseur se referme, repensant à sa bourde et se maudissant encore une fois, quand Jane s'engouffra dans la cabine, juste à temps.

Je me suis souvenu que vous étiez à pied, c'est bien Cho qui vous avait amené hier matin non?

Euh oui, répondit-elle prudemment, ne sachant pas trop où son collègue voulait en venir.

Et comme vous êtes fatiguée, alors je vous raccompagne chez vous!

Quoi? Mais non mais pas du tout, j'allais prendre un taxi! Ne vous sentez pas obligé de...

Pas de discussion, vous subirez un dernier voyage dans mon tas de ferraille, après je vous promet de ne plus vous forcer à monter dedans.

La jeune femme se rendit, à court d'argument, et finalement pas mécontente de passer encore un moment privilégié avec son collègue. Son petit sourire en coin n'échappa pas à Jane et il se réjouit qu'elle accepte sa proposition.

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à chez Lisbon, chacun se remémorant les événements des jours précédents. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression que cette échappée à Eugène avait été comme un rêve, une parenthèse paisible dans leur deux vies si compliquées. Cela les avait rapprochés énormément, et ils partageaient à présent beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Jane coupa le moteur devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, et tourna la tête vers elle.

Vous venez prendre un verre lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire timide?

Ha, je croyais que vous vouliez prendre une douche? Vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être?

Lisbon lui retourna un regard furieux et commença à sortir de la voiture.

Pourquoi faut-il que vous plaisantiez sans arrêt? Ça n'est pas drôle! Laissez tomber le verre et rentrez chez vous.

Jane lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne sorte et la retint.

Ne vous fâchez pas Lisbon...dit-il d'une voix douce. J'adorerais un verre ajouta t-il avec un sourire étincelant.

La brunette se troubla, et dégagea sa main en bougonnant

Bon, eh bien venez alors, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire?

Ravi, le consultant sortit souplement de sa voiture et suivi sa patronne chez elle. Son appartement était tel qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelques mois auparavant, dans des circonstances beaucoup plus désagréable. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé au Cd des Spice Girls qui trainait toujours sur l'étagère, et s'arrêta devant la tunique de Lisbon, étalée avec soin sur le canapé.

Cette dernière le rejoignit avec une tasse de thé et un whisky pour elle même.

Hmm, il est délicieux, merci Teresa.

Je vous en prie, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

Dites, je ne voudrais pas avoir encore l'air de vous poussez aux confidences mais ce tee-shirt m'intrigue. Je ne vous sais pas particulièrement fan de sport, hors vous le portez souvent d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer.

La jeune femme regarda la tunique en souriant.

Oui, c'est un vêtement auquel je tiens beaucoup car c'est un symbole pour moi, le symbole du bonheur familial que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, mais elle se ressaisit.

J'ai vu ce maillot pour la première fois un dimanche. Nous étions allés à un match de baseball en famille, mes parents, mes frères et moi. Je devais avoir 10 ans. Ça avait été une après-midi extraordinaire. Mon père était sobre pour une fois et il s'amusait avec nous, ma mère était détendue et souriante...et croyez moi cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

En sortant du stade, j'ai vu ce maillot, et je l'ai tout de suite adoré. J'ai tanné mes parents pour qu'il me l'offre mais ils ont refusés. Sur ce le moment, je m'étais résignée, je n'étais pas une enfant capricieuse.

Mais dix jours plus tard, quand ils me l'ont offert pour mon anniversaire, j'étais folle de joie. Ils l'avaient floqué à mon nom, et avec le numéro de mon joueur préféré. Il n'existait pas en modèle enfant, ils avaient du prendre le modèle adulte, et à l'époque il était immense, il me faisait comme une robe. Maintenant, il me va parfaitement et c'est un vêtement que je chéris plus que tout, car il me rappelle que malgré tout les moments durs de mon enfance, certains ont pu être doux et heureux.

Elle releva la tête et vit Jane qui la regardait, fasciné par son récit.

Hé bien, encore une confidence surprenante. Je ne vous savait pas aussi sentimentale...ni passionnée de Baseball!

Elle fronça le nez et fit un grand sourire.

Oh le baseball, cela m'a passé en grandissant, mais que voulez-vous, quand on grandit entourée de quatre homme passionnés, on apprend vite à s'y intéresser!

Hmmm bien sur, je comprends. Je vous remercie pour cette histoire Lisbon...Il hésita à continuer. Je suis très heureux d'en apprendre toujours plus sur vous, et je trouve que récemment vous vous ouvre plus à moi, que se passe t-il?

Mais...rien du tout voyons, c'est vous qui me posez toujours plein de questions, alors je vous réponds, quoi de plus naturel!

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre...puis la referma, se contentant de regarder sa collège intensément. Lisbon savait qu'il savait...que ses confidences n'étaient pas vaines, qu'elle avait envie qu'il la comprenne mieux, la connaisse mieux, elle avait envie de lui ouvrir son cœur...et ses bras.

Se rendant compte de ses pensée, elle se leva brusquement, et Jane fit de même. La tension qui régnait entre eux commençait à devenir palpable, et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de brusquer les choses. Ils se devaient de prendre leur temps s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation finissent mal.

Elle le raccompagna sagement à la porte.

Au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta sur le palier et se retourna. Sans rien dire, il lui prit la main, puis se pencha doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue, juste à la commissures des lèvres. Il la regarda ensuite pendant quelques instants, descendit les escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. La scène n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes mais Lisbon était paralysée par l'émotion...et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé quand la voiture tourna au coin de la rue.

Elle s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, et resta plusieurs minutes à regarder l'endroit précis où avait disparu Jane, puis, des papillons plein l'estomac, elle rentra chez elle et referma doucement la porte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je viens enfin de trouver comment mettre un commentaire en début de chapitre!**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont postée des reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est très apprécié et chacune me fait chaud au coeur! Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez l'histoire :)**

**C'était aussi pour vous prévenir de profiter de ce chapitre, car c'est l'avant-dernier, après c'est fini! Et comme je n'ai pas écrit d'autres histoires sur Mentalist, il vous faudra tout relire, où aller lire les autres "deep in my dreams" et "My sweet prince".**

**Merci encore de votre soutien 3**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la pièce principale. Lisbon au milieu leur expliquant les détails de l'opération du jour.

Avant toute chose, il faut savoir que Daniel Todd est un individu violent. Il a déjà un casier judiciaire pour coups et blessures, et n'hésitera pas à recommencer. Van Pelt, vous avez fait des recherches sur lui, il y a-t'il autre chose que nous devrions savoir?

Oui, Todd a également un permis de port d'arme pour un pistolet, il sera probablement armé, donc gilets pare-balles obligatoires pour tout le monde...même pour les machos qui pensent ne pas en avoir besoin, ajouta t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Rigsby à qui cette réplique était particulièrement adressée fit la moue.

Van Pelt a raison, dit Lisbon, je veux que vous soyez protégé au maximum, pas d'accident sur une simple opération de routine, Minelli ne s'en remettrait pas!

Autre chose, nous allons travailler en duo avec l'équipe du shérif Wickman.

Oui Jane, encore eux dit-elle en réponse à un grognement indéfini de la part du consultant. Ce sont des gens très pros, mais pas forcément très heureux de ce que le CBI traîne dans leur ville depuis une semaine. Donc tout le monde reste cool et poli, et ça se passera bien ok?

Ok boss, répondirent tous les agents d'une seule voie. Seul Patrick resta obstinément muet pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Bon, Van Pelt et Rigsby, prenez un fourgon qui nous permettra de ramener Todd ici. Cho, Jane et moi nous vous suivrons dans un van...en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas encore une fois tous indisponibles, ajouta t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les prières de Lisbon avaient été entendues et les trois collègues purent se mettre en route sans incident. Jane était devant à côté de Lisbon qui conduisait, et Cho derrière, avec son éternel livre.

Cho, tu lis quoi? Demanda le blondinet.

Les Hauts de Hurlevent de Emily Brontë.

Jane et Lisbon s'entreregardèrent en levant les sourcils.

Tu lis de la littérature anglaise romantique du 19ème siècle? Cho, je savais que tu es un homme plein de surprises, mais là tu m'épates! En fait, sous tes airs froids et concentré, tu es un grand romantique, j'en étais sur! Lisbon, vous auriez imaginé ça, vous?

La brunette ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas vexer son collègue. Après tout, chacun avait le droit de lire ce qu'il voulait...même s'il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça de la part de l'asiatique.

Le principal intéressé de l'histoire continuait de se taire, préférant ne pas alimenter les sarcasmes du consultant.

Bon bon, je ne vous embête pas plus avec ça, mais enfin, prévenez moi quand vous passez à Jane Austen, je vous les prêterai, dit- ce dernier avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Eugène, et les deux équipes se saluèrent de manière aussi amicale que possible. Sauf Jane qui donna une grande tape dans l'épaule du shérif en claironnant:

Alors Wickman, toujours aussi cachotier, hmmm?

Ce dernier vira au cramoisi et s'éloigna à grand pas.

JANE!

Mais quoi, je sympathise!

Après s'être harnaché de toutes les protections possibles, ils partirent tous pour Oakdale où habitait le suspect.

Le trajet fut court, mais suffisant pour que tous soient à cran en descendant des véhicules. Appréhender un homme dangereux est assez mauvais pour les nerfs... Sauf pour ceux du consultant qui lui restait prudemment en retrait dans le van.

Jane était d'ailleurs tranquillement assis à attendre, quand il vit un homme qui arrivait dans sa direction en courant. Il reconnut le suspect d'après les photos que Lisbon leur avait montrées et constatant qu'aucun agent ne le poursuivait, il se leva pour l'intercepter. Mais au moment où le fuyard passait à sa hauteur, ce dernier lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit s'écrouler le consultant à terre.

Le blondinet entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis la voix affolée de Lisbon.

Jane, mon Dieu que s'est-il passé? Vous êtes blessé?

Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et était toujours plié en deux sous la violence du choc.

Ne vous...occupez pas de moi...courez...après le suspect...je vais bien...souffle coupé...c'est tout, répondit-il de manière saccadée. Il reprenait ses esprits petit à petit, mais c'était de loin le coup le plus violent qu'il avait eu à subir depuis des années.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste avec vous, Todd a été arrêté par Cho et Rigsby. Ils ont été superbes, dignes de deux rugbyman!

Cette phrase fit rire Jane, ce qui lui déclencha une quinte de toux.

Oh là là, ce salopard vous a vraiment amoché.

Elle l'aida à se relever et lui entoura la taille de son bras pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au van. Le blondinet se remettait vite, et il put s'assoir sans trop de mal à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il n'allait pas si mal que ça, mais il aimait voir l'inquiétude de Lisbon dans le regard qu'elle posait sur lui.

Les deux équipes rentrèrent dans les locaux de la police d'Eugène où Cho commença son interrogatoire, sans beaucoup de succès. Au bout d'une heure, il rejoignit ses collègues, l'air frustré et mécontent.

Il ne veut rien dire, il est arrogant et insultant. Je ne sais comment lui tirer les vers du nez. Il nie toute implication dans le trafic de cannabis ou le meurtre de Benjamin Vaughn.

Hmmm...moi j'ai une idée, dit Jane, maintenant complètement remis de son incident.

Pas encore un coup monté idiot qui nous mettra tous en danger j'espère? Répliqua Lisbon.

Le consultant leva les yeux au ciel.

Lisbon, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne me faîtes toujours pas confiance.

Je pourrais vous donner des raisons pendant des heures, mais je pense que l'ont a autre chose à faire. Donc si vous me promettez de ne pas faire de grabuge, allez y!

Mais non voyons, à peine un petit mensonge! Puis, en s'adressant à Cho: Retournes-y et reprends l'interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Cho suivit les conseils de Jane et retourna dans la salle. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit son collègue ouvrir brusquement la porte, l'air complètement paniqué.

Cho, vient vite, la maison de Mr Vaughn est en train de brûler, apparemment il a mis le feu à la plantation de cannabis dans un moment de désespoir.

En entendant ces mots, Cho se leva mais fut devancé par Daniel Todd qui, prit de panique s'était rué vers la sortie. Avant que l'asiatique ne puisse l'intercepter, Jane l'avait mis au tapis en lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

Jane, mais que?

Désolé Lisbon, le coup de poing n'était pas prévu, c'était juste une manière de lui rendre la pareille dirons nous. En il s'éloigna avec un grand sourire.

Quand le dealer reprit ses esprits, il fut interrogé sans relâche par Jane et Cho sur sa réaction. Cette dernière prouvait qu'il était au courant de la plantation de cannabis chez les Vaughn, et qu'elle avait une grande valeur à ses yeux. De là, il était assez évident de conclure que le chantage de Mr Vaughn auprès de son fils pour qu'il arrête le trafic n'avait pas été du goût de Daniel.

Devant ces preuves accablantes de sa culpabilité, ce dernier finit par avouer son crime. Effectivement, Benjamin lui avait donné rendez-vous à Oakdale le soir de sa mort. Il lui avait tout raconté et l'avait prévenu que leur arrangement était fini. Todd avait très mal réagit à la nouvelle et s'était énervé. Ils s'étaient battu et dans un accès de rage de voir un arrangement si lucratif s'envoler, le dealer avait sorti son pistolet et avait tiré sur Benjamin. Affolé par son geste, il l'avait ensuite déposé sur la route où la police l'avait retrouvé.

Les aveux de Daniel Todd avaient été écrit et enregistrés, l'enquête était finie, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Le dealer fut transporté dans le fourgon jusqu'à Sacramento et placé en détention dès son arrivée.

Tous étaient à présent revenus dans les bureaux du CBI. Jane et Lisbon étaient dans le bureau de Minelli pour lui rendre leur rapport.

Bien joué les enfants, et pour une fois, sans casse, je suis fier de vous!

Si l'on exclut mon estomac, oui, sans casse!

Pardon?

Jane a eu une rencontre un peu violente avec Mr Todd, mais il s'en est très bien remis comme vous pouvez le voir!

Très bien remis, c'est vous qui le dîtes, j'ai encore mal au ventre quand même!

Jane, arrêtez de faire l'enfant, dit Lisbon en souriant. Adressant un signe de la tête à son supérieur, elle quitta la pièce en souriant, Jane sur ses talons, continuant de se plaindre.

Minelli regarda ses agents en souriant, quel duo de choc ils faisaient ces deux là! Mais enfin, il était bien content de ne pas avoir à payer les pots cassés des fantaisies de Jane sur cette enquête.

Le « duo de choc » entra dans la grande salle et sourirent en voyant leur collègues tous attablés autour de deux cartons à pizza.

Pizza de fin d'enquête! Dit Cho joyeusement, et sans ananas!

Ils éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de l'asiatique qui était devenait aussi rituelle que le repas.

Chacun savourait la pizza graisseuse et le calme retrouvé quand Lisbon prit la parole.

Merci à tous pour cette enquête, elle aura été vite réglé grâce à votre implication et votre motivation.

Et à mes talents d'acteur bien sur, dit Jane avec un grand sourire, ce pauvre gars a vraiment cru que son herbe était en train de partir en fumée, je n'oublierai pas de sitôt la tête qu'il a fait en m'entendant!

Oui, même le shérif Wickman y a cru, répondit Lisbon en souriant.

Ha, ça lui aurait donné une raison de vous prendre virilement dans ses bras pour vous protéger.

JANE!

Le blondinet se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver un bout de pizza qui lui passa juste au dessus de la tête et il se releva en riant à gorge déployée devant le visage furieux de sa supérieure. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt se regardèrent interloqués avec la sensation flagrante d'avoir loupé quelque chose.


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais comme ça vous l'aurez fini moins tôt ;p

Un grand GRAND merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir à chaque fois, c'est magique 3

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, profitez-en!

**CHAPITRE 12**

Il pleuvait à nouveau à torrents. Le beau temps leur avait accordé quelques jours de répit, mais les nuages noirs étaient déjà revenus dans le ciel. L'orage était à présent aussi violent que quelques jours plus tôt.

Les locaux du CBI étaient déserts, exception faite d'un bureau, celui de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon.

Elle était assise comme à son habitude derrière son ordinateur, et finissait de taper son rapport. Régulièrement, elle jetait un regard à la forme allongée sur son canapé. Elle n'apercevait pas son visage car il était dos à elle, mais elle voyait très bien ses boucles blondes qui dépassaient de l'accoudoir. A force de coups d'œil, son attention se relâcha et elle finit par s'arrêter de travailler, posant son menton dans sa main, observant silencieusement son collègue. La simple vue de Patrick Jane suffisait a présent à la plonger dans un abîme de fantasmes. Dans celui ci, elle s'approchait de lui, passait doucement la main dans ses boucles blondes et le canapé devenait soudain un endroit très attirant...

Lisbon?

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant son nom et se rendit compte qu'elle avait le regard dans le vague depuis bientôt un quart d'heure.

Euh...Oui?

Non, rien de spécial mais comme je ne vous entendais plus taper, je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être fini?

Pas tout à fait, j'en ai encore pour quelques minutes.

Lisbon secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées...mais ces dernières revenaient à la charge, obsédantes.

Depuis cette nuit dans le bungalow, elles ne l'avaient pas quitté, rendant son travail auprès de son collègue plus ardu que d'habitude. A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque et la chaleur de son corps pendant cette nuit.

Qu'est ce qui avait changé dans leur relation? Peut-être avait-il fini par faire le deuil de sa famille, peut-être était-il près pour une nouvelle histoire? Pouvait-elle y croire? Ces questions la torturaient sans cesse et son esprit était confus à force de retourner le même problème sans arrêt.

Ses propres peurs la retenaient également, depuis cet épisode à l'école de police, elle avait toujours du mal à faire confiance à un homme, et cela se ressentait même sur ses sentiments pour Jane.

Lisbon aurait pu rester plongée dans ses pensées ainsi toute la nuit, mais il commençait à se faire tard, et elle avait envie de rentrer. Elle se sentirait plus à l'aise pour penser à tout ça dans son canapé. Elle mit donc la touche finale à son rapport, puis éteignit son ordinateur et se leva.

C'est bon, je pourrais rendre mon rapport complet demain. Merci d'avoir attendu avec moi.

Je vous en prie, vous savez que c'est toujours un plaisir, dit le consultant en se levant souplement du canapé pour lui faire face.

Rester au sur votre lieu de travail aussi tard est un plaisir pour vous?

Non, c'est rester en votre compagnie qui me plaît, répondit-il en souriant franchement. Même quand l'on ne parle pas, être à côté de vous m'apaise Lisbon, je me sens bien.

Et moi, j'apprécie de vous avoir à l'œil comme ça je suis sure que vous ne faîtes pas bêtises, dit-elle en riant et en se retournant pour prendre ses affaires.

Elle eu le temps de voir le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il savait très bien qu'elle plaisantait pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à ses phrases trop directes. Elle continuait malgré elle à se protéger, usant de ses vieux réflexes comme si souvent ces dernières années.

Lisbon ferma son bureau à clé puis rejoignit Jane dans l'ascenseur. L'appareil descendait lentement, étage par étage...et à l'intérieur de la cabine la tension montait progressivement. Ils savaient tout deux à quoi pensait l'autre et ils n'osaient pas se regarder de peur de tout gâcher, de craquer irrémédiablement.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, ils se précipitèrent pour sortir, avant d'étouffer complètement. Ils se cognèrent l'un à l'autre et reculèrent sous le choc, se retrouvant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Un instant passa, immobile et silencieux. Puis soudain...ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Le fou rire les gagna bientôt, et ce fut les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient qui les rappelèrent à la réalité. Ils sortirent, l'un après l'autre cette fois ci, riant toujours à gorge déployée. Ils riaient de leur gaucherie, de leur peurs et de leur gêne mutuelle.

Après quelques instants, ils reprirent leur sérieux et sortirent sous le porche, se rendant alors compte de l'état déplorable de la météo.

Ha, cette fois c'est à moi de vous raccompagner dit Lisbon d'un air malicieux, je ne voudrais pas vous laisser sous la pluie avec votre tacot à pneus lisses.

Quand allez-vous enfin accepter que mon « tacot » comme vous l'appelez a beaucoup plus de classe que vos énormes machins?

Peut-être, mais nous au moins, nous pouvons rouler par tous les temps. Allez, ne vous faîtes pas prier, cela me fait plaisir de vous rendre la pareille pour hier.

Bon, si vous insistez...Shall we?

Sur ces mots, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui sous la pluie. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la voiture quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Encore en pleine course, Lisbon lui rentra dedans de plein fouet et le projeta à terre, s'effondrant sur lui.

Mais, que...?

En quelque secondes, le blondinet avait renversé la situation à son avantage et fait rouler Lisbon sous lui. Il était à présent au dessus d'elle, le visage tout près du sien.

Avouez que vous l'avez fait exprès dit-elle en rougissant.

Ne répondant rien, il se contenta de lui sourire, de ce sourire éclatant qu'elle connaissait bien et qui faisait décoller les papillons de son estomac à chaque fois.

Elle ne pensait même pas à se relever ou à le repousser, ils étaient allongés par terre sur le ciment du parking du CBI, mais jamais un endroit ne lui avait paru plus romantique et approprié. Elle ne voulais que le regarder lui encore et encore, ses boucles blondes plaquées sur son front, les gouttelettes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur son visage et dans son cou, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes...Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, posséder tout ceci et pour la vie.

Aussi ne bougea t-elle pas quand il approcha lentement son visage du sien, millimètre par millimètre. Enfin, après un instant qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle sentit les lèvres de Jane se poser sur les siennes en un baiser d'abord hésitant, puis passionné. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, resserrant leur étreinte, espérant qu'elle n'ait jamais de fin.

Au bout d'une éternité, elle le relâcha et ils se redressèrent, haletants, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Il se redressa doucement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Dès qu'elle fut debout, il en profita pour la serrer contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Elle était si petite qu'il pouvait poser son menton sur sa tête.

Elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille:

Je regrette qu'il n'y ai pas de bungalow miteux dans le coin...

Elle attendit quelques instants, le temps d'être sure de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis releva la tête et dit en le regardant dans le yeux.

Cela peut s'arranger...

Quelques instants plus tard, Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane sortaient du van et couraient sous la pluie pour rejoindre l'appartement de la brunette. A peine entré, son collègue l'enlaça et elle eu juste le temps de refermer la porte et de se dire que, de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais autant aimé courir sous la pluie...Running in the rain...

**THE END**


End file.
